


Emergency Assistance

by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, But its fairly minor whump, Cody wishes his Jedi took better care of themselves, Hurt Quinlan, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Teasing, Whumptober 2020, Worried Obi-Wan and Cody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian
Summary: The work of a Jedi Shadow was dangerous, war or no war. When Quinlan has to call for help, Obi-Wan and Cody try not to be too worried.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Quinlan Vos
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946806
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	Emergency Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober continues. This fic is for the following prompts:  
> No 7. I’VE GOT YOU  
>  **Support** | ~~Carrying| Enemy to Caretaker~~
> 
> No 30. NOW WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?  
>  ~~Wound Reveal~~ | **Ignoring an Injury** | ~~Internal Organ Injury~~

CWCWCWCWCW

The emergency assistance request was unexpected to say the least. As far as Obi-Wan had been aware, there weren’t any Jedi active in their current region outside of battle situations. But the Shadows still ran missions beyond the war and so few ever knew where most of them were. He _tried_ not to worry, but Quinlan’s message had been strained. Even from a distance it had been clear he was in pain. And worse, his ship was damaged so he couldn’t pilot himself to a med station. Obi-Wan was grateful the 212th was less than six hours from his location.

“He’s stubborn as it comes. He’ll be alright,” Cody said quietly from his side.

“Stubborn is an _understatement_ when it comes to Quinlan Vos,” Obi-Wan replied with a small smile. In a softer tone he added, “I do hope you are right.”

This thing…whatever it might be called, between the three of them was still new. Obi-Wan and Cody had been together about seven months; Quinlan had been part of the relationship for barely three. They were still working it all out. To lose Quinlan before they had the chance to find out what they could be would be tragic. He didn’t even want to consider it.

It was going to be a long five and a half hours.

CWCWCWCWCW

Quinlan’s ship looked significantly worse for wear as it landed in the hanger of the _Negotiator._ That didn’t help Obi-Wan’s nerves. Nor did it help Cody’s, but his were more easily hidden thanks to his helmet.

“I think its worse than he admitted. I can feel the strain his body is under in the Force,” the Jedi said to his Commander. “For it to be so clear, he must be in bad shape.”

“Should I get a medic down here? MedBay is standing by for him, but if he’s that bad he might need assistance even getting there,” the clone said, frown evident in his tone. “They could bring a stretcher.”

“No. He’d make too much of a fuss and refuse to use it. But we should be prepared to help him to MedBay ourselves,” Obi-Wan said with a sigh. “He shouldn’t refuse that.”

Quinlan had never done things the easy way a single time in his life. He certainly wasn’t going to start now.

Several moments later, Obi-Wan was reconsidering Cody’s suggestion. Quinlan _walked_ down the ramp from his shuttle. _Walked._ There was no swagger, no exaggerated movements, or theatrics of any sort. He just carefully walked down the ramp. And he was holding his body very stiffly, every step slow and calculated. It was the most un-Quinlan like thing Obi-Wan had ever seen. He hurriedly stepped up to the other Jedi’s side.

“You know, if you wanted an excuse to see us, I’m sure we could have figured out something less dramatic,” Obi-Wan teased.

Quinlan snorted but otherwise didn’t dignify that with a response.

“I’ll be fine, no need to fuss!” the Kiffar Jedi protested when the human Jedi slipped an arm around his waist to offer support. “Just a couple of bruises. Mostly.”

“I’m going to _fuss_ because it’s clear you are struggling, so I won’t believe that for a single second. There aren’t many people around and my men would never think less of an injured being accepting the help of friends,” Obi-Wan said sternly. “So, you _will_ accept my help.”

“You aren’t going to drop it, are you?” Quinlan asked with a sigh.

The younger Jedi always had been a stubborn one. Even if he had the nerve to call _Quinlan_ stubborn. Pot meet kettle.

“It’s best if you just give in gracefully,” Cody supplied as he joined them. “He won’t drop it until you do.”

As if Quinlan didn’t know what Obi-Wan was like after all these years.

“Does he go worried mother tooka on you boys too?” Quinlan asked the clone.

He regretted not getting more of an opportunity to watch Obi-Wan with his men.

Cody’s smirk was evident in his tone as he replied. “Only a few hundred or so times.”

Obi-Wan sputtered indignantly. “That is vast overstatement!”

The clone and the Kiffar shared an amused glance.

“We should get you to the medics,” Cody said gently.

“Fine,” Quinlan sighed. “For once, I’m not going to argue.”

“That worries me more than anything else,” the human Jedi said with a frown.

“I…might have ignored an injury long enough for a minor problem to become a bigger one?” the Kiffar offered with a wince.

“Quinlan!” “That’s an Obi-Wan move.”

That startled a laugh out of Quinlan and an indignant protest from Obi-Wan.

“Don’t act surprised. You always try to downplay your injuries,” Cody said.

“You usually make too much of them. Besides, this isn’t about _me_ ,” the human Jedi protested.

That second point was a valid one, but Cody disagreed on the first.

“Right. Let’s get him to MedBay,” the clone agreed.

He offered his shoulder and Quinlan draped an arm over it. Dividing his weight between them made getting him to the medics easier. Quinlan did find himself breathing a bit easier once he accepted their help.

“Thank you,” the Kiffar said quietly. “I’ve been using the Force to keep myself going, but I think I’ve just about hit the limit.”

“We’ll get you taken care of,” Cody assured.

“And if you behave, we _might_ even take you back to my quarters and look after you there once you are cleared to leave MedBay,” Obi-Wan said, hoping the offer would induce Quinlan to behave himself long enough to get checked out by the medics.

“Well, I suppose I shall just have to be on my very best behavior,” Quinlan said with a smirk.

“I believe we might need a bit better than that,” Obi-Wan teased.

Cody laughed. Both of his Jedi were ridiculous.

CWCWCWCWCW

“So you have a blaster wound on your side and there is a knife wound on your leg that started developing an infection. All the ligaments in your one knee are strained. There are enough bruises for three people littering your body. You are severely dehydrated and are suffering from exhaustion to top it all off. Do I even _want_ to know what you were doing?” Obi-Wan asked sometime later.

“Probably not,” Quinlan admitted.

“How long did you ignore the blaster and knife wounds?” the human Jedi demanded.

The Kiffar winced, knowing his answer was going to make his partners angry.

“Two on the blaster…and, well ok, maybe closer to _three_ days for the knife?”

He looked over to see Obi-Wan rubbing a hand across his forehead angrily. Cody was frowning deeply.

“I’d lecture you, but it would be hypocritical,” Obi-Wan finally said.

“Is self-preservation something Jedi are taught to avoid?” Cody asked in frustration.

It was just the three of them in the private room Quinlan had been given so they were comfortable being more relaxed with each other. Cody had taken his helmet off as soon as Quinlan was settled in the room and Obi-Wan was sitting on the edge of his bed.

“More that we’re taught that sometimes other things will take precedence,” Quinlan explained. “It is _possible_ some of us take it to more of an extreme than our teachers ever intended.”

He was resting against the back of the medical bed and trying not to scowl at the IV in his arm. It was giving him both fluids and antibiotics. Yet he kept staring at it as if it had offended him.

“You wouldn’t need it if you had taken better care of yourself,” Cody informed him.

The Kiffar gave a long-suffering sigh.

“Can you recite that speech in your sleep now, Commander?” he asked petulantly.

“Between Obi-Wan and overzealous Shinies? Yes, I can,” the Commander said with a smirk.

“That doesn’t surprise me at all,” Quinlan replied with a snort.

“You’re here for a few hours at least. We should go so you can nap,” Obi-Wan said.

The Kiffar frowned but admitted he was tired.

“Rest. We’ll be back later,” Obi-Wan said.

He brushed a gentle hand across Quinlan’s cheek.

“We were both so nervous when your comm came in.”

“I’m sorry I worried you. Both of you.”

Cody took one of his hands and squeezed it gently.

Quinlan was asleep less than two minutes after they left.

CWCWCWCWCW

A few hours later, the medics cleared Quinlan to leave MedBay provided he was going to continue resting and taking the meds he needed. Before long, he was ensconced in Obi-Wan’s quarters being fussed over by his partners.

Cody fetched them trays for latemeal and they ate in companionable silence.

“The boys looked over your shuttle. They said repairs will take at least two to three days, assuming you don’t need parts that we don’t have,” Cody explained.

“Looks like you two have a guest for a few days then,” Quinlan said with a smirk.

“Oh, whatever _shall we do_ ,” Obi-Wan asked, raising a hand to his head for dramatic emphasis.

His partners both laughed.

Quinlan might be injured, but he was going to be ok.

They had all certainly had worse days.

CWCWCWCW

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Of Jedi and Self-Preservation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785785) by [wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian)




End file.
